


Late Night

by Jodine16



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, NyxNoct if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: Noctis nearly falls asleep at the wheel and gets saved by a hot guy.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vannja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannja/gifts).



> If heart eyes were a thing, that would have been my face when my boyfriend described his late night driving coming home a few nights ago. This describes what happened (with slight NyxNoct twist at the end). I let him decide between Noctis and Luna. :3

Noctis’ head jerked as he tried to focus on the road ahead of him, trying to stay in his lane. Why he thought getting a job nearly 40 minutes away from home was a good idea was beyond him. They were short staffed at the office, with three people going on vacation and another on maternity leave, and while Noctis understood this was going to happen, it didn’t mean his body liked it. The 14 hour days were going to kill him. “C’mon, just 15 more minutes, then you can go pass out in the parking lot or something,” he muttered to himself. He didn’t notice it was leaning into the other lane again until lights started flashing behind him.. “Fuck,” he grumbled, pulling over immediately. His exhaustion was apparent when he didn’t even notice the lights that had flashed were white and stopped flashing. Noctis leaned his head against the steering wheel and watched as the office got out of the vehicle and approached him. He rolled his window down, blinking when he realised the guy wasn’t a cop. “Uh, hey,” he said hesitantly. Had he been more awake he would have appreciated the attractive specimen before him.

“Hey,” the guy said, looking concerned. His head was shaved mohawk style, though the hair in the middle seemed a little long to spike. He noted the guy was clearly Galadian descent if the braids were anything to go by. “You okay? You were swerving pretty badly back there.”

Noctis leaned back in his seat, rubbing his face. “Yeah, sorry about that, it’s been such a long week at work. I’m just really tired right now.”

“Hold that thought,” Noctis watched in confusion as the guy disappeared, returning moments later with an energy drink. 

“Here, where’re you headed, anyway?” The guy asked, handing him the can.

“Thanks,” Noctis accepted the can. “Just home, too tired for anything else.”

The guy nodded. “I’m sorry if this sounds weird, but is it okay if I follow you home, I just want to make sure you make it okay, you know?” 

Noctis stared, cracking the can open and taking a sip. “Sure.” The guy nodded and headed back to his truck, waiting for Noctis to pull away from the side of the road before following after him.

The kind gesture from a total stranger combined with the energy drink helped Noctis perk up a little more and soon he was pulling up to the front of his swanky apartment. Getting out, he handed his keys to the bellhop, who took his vehicle away to the underground parking. He saw the guy had found some parking nearby and walked over to him.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on me,” Noctis said awkwardly.

The guy grinned. “No problem, and hey here’s my card, I’m a starving artist, so if you ever have anything you want drawn for a friend or family member, hit me up. The name’s Nyx.” 

Noctis accepted the card. “Thanks, I’m Noctis, I, uh, should probably get in, nice meeting you.”

“Likewise, kid,” Nyx winked, and sauntered off. 

If his fried brain remembered any of this, Prompto was going to either scold him for not bringing the guy in or congratulate him for accepting his contact info to hook up later. Noctis decided he’d let his brain decide what would happen tomorrow as his headed inside.


End file.
